


synonyms for resentment

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, No Beta, Resentment, Siblings, lapslock, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: (when minsung pushed him over the edge, he never entertained the notion that minsoo wouldn't claw his way back up. saw it as a drop in the bucket.minsoo never has.and minsoo never, ever forgot.)
Relationships: Lee Minsoo & Lee Minsung
Kudos: 12





	synonyms for resentment

there is little more aching than having your everything stolen by someone who thinks of it as nothing, minsoo decides.

it _gnaws_ at him - the realization that minsung doesn't care about their parent's love, doesn't care about fame, _doesn'tcaredoesn'tcaredoesn'tcare_ about _everything_ minsoo so desperately wants that _aches_ , and it claws at his ribcage, leaving scars and brittle bone in its wake.

minsung never wanted what he had.

minsung never- minsung _never_ wanted what minsoo has, never wanted to be known, to be loved, to be _seen_ in the same way minsoo did, but always, always, people look at him, and minsoo, stuck standing outside the spotlight, can do nothing but watch.

it's always been like this.

it's always, always been like this, and minsoo is so, so bitter, and minsung _doesn't fucking understand_ because how can you understand looking up, up, up, when the entire world's laid out at your feet?

resentment builds.

resentment buildsbuildsbuilds, builds and festers, and when minsoo checks one day, he finds it's turned to hate.

ah.

he's surprised, but not surprised.

darkness festers, hate festers, everything _festersfestersfesters_ , and is it really such a surprise that love and admiration can be twisted into bitter, bitter betrayal and envy?

minsoo doesn't think so.

and normally when people say there's a thin line between love and hate, they mean it in the more positive way, but the more minsoo looks at minsung, the more he finds that whatever love he still held for his brother has been tainted with bitter, bitter resentment.

it may not be as dangerous as hate, but _god_ is it toxic.

and minsung has _everything_ \- love, fame, their family - and it's all minsoo ever wanted, but minsung doesn't seem to care. and _fuck_ , it'd be one thing if minsung cared, but he _doesn't_.

that's what minsoo can't forgive.

not that he has everything, but that he doesn't seem to care.

(when minsung pushed him over the edge, he never entertained the notion that minsoo wouldn't claw his way back up. saw it as a drop in the bucket.

minsoo never has.

and minsoo never, ever forgot.)

**Author's Note:**

> whoops?
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
